1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving apparatus which a human being can ride to move by motor-power or human-power and a system for the moving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, many people enjoy riding a moving apparatus such as a skateboard while listening to music emitted from a radio, tape recorder or the like. Furthermore, in JP2970494B, for example, there is disclosed a musical apparatus, a player of which wears controllers on his/her hands and shoulders for sensing the movements of his/her hands and shoulders, and has a plurality of pressure sensors in his/her shoes. The musical apparatus is designed to control musical tones to be generated in accordance with the movements of his/her hands and shoulders sensed by the controllers and stepping forces sensed by the pressure sensors. With this musical apparatus, the player can play music by moving his/her hands and feet.
However, in the former related art, in which music is completely separated from the moving apparatus, people merely ride on the moving apparatus to move while listening to music. In the latter related art, furthermore, the player needs to focus on his/her performance, missing an opportunity to enjoy additional fun such as sporting taste and entertainment value.